


Close your eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Fluff, Healing, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gladio is on the brink of death and Noctis wants to save him. The Costlemark Tower struggle is real.





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is my first fanfiction and please be aware that english ist not my first language. I don't have a beta reader and really tried hard, but there are probably going to be some mistakes anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> I listened to Rhodes album Wishes while writing this. Maybe you want to check it out :) The name for this fic was inspired by this song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBj0_XDPKQE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBj0_XDPKQE%20)

Finally. Finally they had made it. He felt the sudden rush of adrenaline has the royal arm flew in his direction and pierced him. Letting him absorb it’s power. Noctis panted heavily. He could barely keep himself upright. His energy was depleted and he dug his fingers into the ground to steady himself from falling over. He closed his eyes, just for a little while, just to relax. The last few hours had been torture. They navigated through the maze of Costlemark Tower for ages, fighting of more daemons than he could count. Their supplies were already depleted when they reached the three iron giants and the barely made it out alive. Noctis remembered how his heart sunk when he saw the Jabberwock. He couldn’t even believe that they had actually defeated the beast.

He clutched at his heart, he struggled to control his breathing and his lips were parched and he craved water more than anything. The desire to just topple to the floor and rest was strong and he felt himself drifting of until he heard Ignis voice: „Noctis! Come quick. Gladio isn’t well.“  
Noctis turned his head, his vision was cloudy and everything seemed to spin. But he could make out Prompto and Ignis leaning over a body. Over Gladiolus. Staggering he hauled himself toward his friends and rushed to Gladiolus side.  
„What’s wrong with him?“, he asked. Fear crept up at his neck when nobody answered him and he almost shouted: „Ignis! What’s worng? Where is all the blood coming from!“  
„I don’t know… I just-…“, Ignis was at a loss for words, he rummaged through his pockets and any bags they carried. They were out. They didn’t have any potions or feathers. Ignis tried finding Gladios pulse again and it was still there, ever so slow, ever so faint. „We are out of supplies“, the advisor breathed quietly, still holding on to his friends pulse. Prompto held on to Gladios abdomen, trying to compress the gushing wound and failing at stopping the blood from pouring out.  
„It can’t be“, Noctis whispered. „How did this happen?“, it wasn’t a question that he expected to get an answer to but Prompto did just that for him. „He was fighting with you as usual, and Iggy and I… we couldn’t get an opening for you to give him the last blow.. So Gladio stepped in and distracted the Jabberwock so that you could finish him off. But the Jabberwock“ Noctis’ palms were clammy and he pushed with his left hand together with Prompto on the wound and with his right hand he moved a few stray hairs out of Gladios face. He had realized that Gladio wasn’t as close to him anymore when the battle was coming to an end and he got the opening when Gladio faced the Jabberwock. But Noctis hadn’t realized that he was just to slow, that before he was able to kill it, the monster had rammed one of his many horns into Gladio.  
His eyes were burning, everything was on fire. He gathered his last strength. Something needed to be done. Now. He tucked another strand of Gladios hair back and then gestured to Prompto, that he should take his hands from the wound. Prompto looked as exhausted as himself but still he could make out his schock. He nodded at him and put his hand on Gladios wound.  
„Noctis“, it was Ignis who interrupted him. „As much as I… as much as I don’t want to loos Gladio. I can’t allow you what you are about to do. You are far to exhausted and in stasis. It can kill you.“  
The advisors voice was full of concern but Noctis shot back at him: „It can kill me, but maybe it doesn’t. I have to try.“  
„He wouldn’t want you to try when your life is at stake“, Ignis’ words were meant to be soothing, but Noctis closed his eyes in agony.  
„I have to try and if it’s the last thing I’ll do… Ignis, it’s fine. Please trust in me.“ Ignis didn’t have the strength to argue and he choose to believe, to trust and to hope.  
It was tough for Noctis to garner his last strength and work up enough of concentration to get his powers to work. His hands were warm and glowing. He could see that the blood stopped oozing out in gushed, could see how some of it was sucked back into Gladios body. How the flesh tried to mend itself, skin piecing itself pack together. His hands began to tremble, with every second he could feel his heart tightening. His ribcage was closing in on him, robbing him of precious air. It wasn’t time yet. It wasn’t time to let got yet. He held on his fingers shaking, watching as Gladios body slowly healed beneath him. Every fiber of his body was rebelling against him but he willed them to obey, holding on just a little while longer. The last bit of air was sucked from his lungs and his body gave out. He let got. But Noctis was just in time, the skin looked it only had a small scratch and that would heal without even scaring. Gladio would feel sore, but he would be fine. A faint smile played at his lips, until he let himself fall to the side. He just wanted to rest his eyes, only for a minute… He didn’t even realize that as soon as he had closed his eyes his mind slipped into unconsciousness. 

When he woke up they weren’t in Costlemark Tower anymore and he was clutching on to something warm. His eyes went wide for a second and bolted upright he looked around confused. He was in their tent at a campground. His eyes flickered to the body next to him, Gladio was sleeping soundly on his back and Noctis seemed to have clutched on to his shields arm. Carefully he untangled himself and was glad that he didn’t wake Gladio up. Silently he got out of the tent and stretched himself, straightening his spine. It was almost a satisfying feeling when he heard some of his bones crack back into place. According to the sun it must be around late afternoon. Ignis and Promtpo sat in two of the camping chairs and had been talking in hushed voices until they had seen Noctis stir.  
„Morning“, Prompto grinned at him. Looking good as new and giddy as ever.  
Noctis sat down on the chair next to Prompto and gratefully accepted the water bottle and the tea that were handed to him by Ignis and mumbled his thanks. He emptied the whole bottle in one go and cradled the warm cup of tea in his hands, absorbing it’s comforting heat. He let out a satisfied sigh and heard Prompto chuckle.  
„So? How did we make it out?“, Noctis asked the two after a while of silence and gazing at the landscape.  
„Well I gave you a piggyback ride and carried your sleeping ass out - for which by the way you owe me big time, man! And Iggy had to drag Gladio out. Don’t believe it myself, but the somehow we made it out at dawn and didn’t encounter any more bad things. Iggy went to stock up on potions and I set up camp and you lazy asses slept through the whole ordeal“, Prompto elbowed him and smiled wide.  
„Yes, we were quite fortunate to make it out of the Tower“, Ignis mused rubbing at his shoulder and neck. He couldn’t imagine what a strain it must have been for the two of them to drag Noctis and Gladio out. Gladio who was one of the tallest and bulkiest people he knew.  
„Thanks, guys“, Noctis said slowly. He shot a quick look to the tent: „So his he… okay then?“  
Ignis sighed, but said: „Yes, he was already up before you. Drank, ate, took some potions and went back to sleep. You’ve done well, Noctis. But you can’t exhaust yourself this much ever again. We are grateful, that Gladio is still… with us. Nonetheless you need to understand how important you are and that you can never again put yourself in such a situation. Gladio certainly does understand and you know he is willing to die for you. We all are.“  
Immediately Noctis wanted to argue with Ignis. He valued all their lives much more than his own and he could have never forgiven himself if he didn’t do everything in his power to safe his friends. But Ignis shot him one of his looks and Noctis clenched is teeth and swallowed down his reply. He did understand, after all he was supposed to become king and yet…  
His gaze drifted back to the tent. He stared at it, waiting for Gladio to come out and smile at him, but he didn’t.  
„I will prepare dinner now“, is all Ignis said before he turned to the camping stove and started chopping away on some vegetables. It was just too easy to fall into their usual trot. Prompto was filling him on all he had missed, which wasn’t much but Prompto elaborated in great detail on how awestruck he was when a flock of wild Anaks had passed the camp. Eagerly showing Noctis a few pictures he took. And there was also a picture of him and Gladio sleeping. Noctis was clutching on to Gladios with his whole body, but Gladio slept like a soldier, stiff as a stick and unfazed. But and the next photo showed them in the same position but this time Gladio actually had put is free hand on top of Noctis’. He felt his ears burning and said immediately: „Delete those!“. Even if he didn’t really mean it and secretly hoped Prompto said no.  
„Never. Gotta have some leverage on you just in case i need to call in a few favors anytime soon“, he grinned at Noctis and wiggled his eyebrows. „And oh my aren’t you just such a sweet thing?“, he swooned and cooed over his camera at the picture. Quickly Noctis tried to grab the camera, but Prompto was well rested and hid it behind is back. „Nah-ah-ah“, he grinned. Noctis playfully shoved him, but was grateful when Ignis interrupted them and handed them their plates.  
„Carrots. Great“, Noctis exhaled displeased. Ignis quietly smiled and Prompto just snickered. They ate in peace and soon all of them were sound asleep in the tent.  
Noctis had tried really hard to keep his hands to himself. He could easily have switched places with Ignis, or Prompto. But he didn’t want to explain it, they always had slept like that. Prompto and Noctis in the middle and the two bigger guys on the inside. So he just tucked his hands under his armpits, but lying on his back like that he just couldn’t get comfortable. He tossed himself back and forth. Kicking Prompto by accident a few times until he finally settled when he had his back turned to Prompto and faced his shield. Noctis curled up and watched his shield for a while. Wondering how the man could sleep so peacefully in such a straight position. He also found himself checking Gladios breathing and watching his pulse throbbing at his throat. And all of a sudden, one of his hands was outstretched and holding onto Gladios arm. And it wasn’t until Gladios free hand settled onto Noctis’ and he said: „Close your eyes, Noct.“

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction. Yeahy! I hope you enjoyed it and I was able to sort of convey what I wanted to, even though I am not so sure.
> 
>  
> 
> This is supposed to be a oneshot, but I sort of maybe want to continue it, if anyone is interested? Since Gladdy didn't really say much and I do have some ideas for more. :)
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.: oh how I hated Costlemark Tower... and I definitely don't want to go in there again ._.


End file.
